


Rotten

by sunnflowers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Human, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnflowers/pseuds/sunnflowers
Summary: Sugilite comforts her sick girlfriendTumblr





	Rotten

Jasper groaned and rolled over, blinking several times to clear her vision. The clock said 7:30; she should have been up by now. But truth be told, she felt like shit. Her head was pounding, her stomach ached, and she was dizzy even though she was lying down. She forced herself to get up if only to be able to throw up behind the closed door of the bathroom. 

“Jasper?” Sugilite said loudly, almost sounding concerned. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Jasper didn’t respond. Normally, she would have thrown a sarcastic comment or said something completely inappropriate, but she really didn’t have the energy. She brushed her teeth twice and pulled back her hair again before heading back to bed. She couldn’t even find the strength to dig through the cabinet for something to make her feel better, she just wanted to be back in her bed. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Sugilite asked as Jasper crawled back into bed. Jasper didn’t respond, she only pulled the blanket up over her shoulder and shut her eyes tightly. “You said you didn’t go drinking last night,” Sugilite said, clearly irritated. When Jasper didn’t reply, Sugilite reached over and pulled at her girlfriend’s arm. The dark haired woman stopped when she realized how warm her bedmate felt. She gently placed her hand to Jasper’s head and realized she was running a pretty high fever. 

Sugilite shook her head. “Jasper, what the hell were you up to last night?” When Jasper still didn’t respond, Sugilite worried something was really wrong. She pulled the blanket down and pulled Jasper to a seated position. She piled some pillows behind Jasper’s back and went to fill a glass with water. As she walked to the kitchen, she heard her phone chime.

Sugilite returned with the water and held the glass, attempting to get Jasper to drink it. When it was clear her girlfriend wasn’t going to cooperate, Sugilite checked her phone. 

_Hey, is Jasper okay? Lapis seems to have gotten food poisoning from where ever they ate last night –Peridot_

Sugilite rolled her eyes. Food poisoning, great, she thought to herself. She got up and went to the medicine cabinet, fever reducer, nausea medication, and pain killers. She returned to find Jasper slightly more alert than she had been. 

“You and Lapis went out last night and ended up with food poisoning?” Sugilite said, almost gently. Jasper just groaned in response. “Well, Peridot seems to think Lapis has food poisoning, and since you were out with her … and you look like this … I assume you have it too.” Sugilite handed Jasper the glass of water and the small pile of pills. “Take these,” she said impatiently. Jasper shook her head defiantly, she had no interest in putting anything in her stomach. Sugilite was growing more impatient by the minute. “Just take them!” She said loudly, until she noticed the way Jasper flinched, wrapping her arms around her stomach. 

Sugilite didn’t have time for other people’s crap and she wasn’t willing to baby people, but she did absolutely adore her girlfriend. Jasper was proud of her self-sufficiency and wasn’t one to fake illnesses to get attention. So when Sugilite noticed Jasper wasn’t taking the medication, she wondered just how bad Jasper was feeling. 

“Baby?” Sugilite said as she sat down next to Jasper. “You need to take these meds before you can go back to sleep. Your fever is kind of high so you’ve got to. Okay?” After a little coxing, Sugilite got Jasper to take the medication before she helped her curl back up into bed. She pulled out her phone and sent Peridot a text. 

_Jasper’s got it too. High fever, nausea, vomiting, body aches, are we sure this isn’t the flu? –Sugilite_

_Doubtful. It came on too fast, plus Lapis doesn’t have the fever or body aches. And they ate at some shady place on the south part of the beach. Anyway, hope Jasper feels better. –Peridot_

Sugilite reached over and ran her hand down Jasper’s back. Poor girl, she thought to herself. Jasper usually wasn’t such a baby about being sick. Normally she just stayed home out of courtesy for her coworkers and did things she needed to do there. It was rare something could keep Jasper from getting out of bed. Sugilite picked up her cell phone and started playing a game. She figured she would keep her mate company, if only to watch over her and ensure she was alright. 

 

After about an hour, Jasper’s fever seemed to go down enough that the blonde was conscious of what was going on. She rolled over and looked at her girlfriend, her golden brown eyes looking incredibly tired. 

“Hi love,” Sugilite said softly. “How are you feeling?” Jasper didn’t say anything. She just reached over and ran her fingers down her girlfriend’s leg. Sugilite put her phone down and reached over to feel her girlfriend’s forehead. “Oh good, your fever went down.” She planted a kiss on Jasper’s head before she curled up beside her. “How’s your stomach feel?” Jasper groaned in response. Sugilite felt bad for her girlfriend. Being sick was definitely on her top 10 least favorite things. She got up, grabbing her laptop and setting it on the side table next to Jasper. She opened their Netflix account and played some old anime show she knew Jasper liked. After climbing back into bed, Sugilite gently pulled Jasper into her arms. 

“Come here love,” she said softly. Jasper slowly moved backwards into her girlfriend’s arms. She let Sugilite pull her close and gently wrap her arms around her. Jasper still felt like crap, and she was going to kill Lapis for convincing her to eat at that place last night. But the feeling of Sugilite’s arms around her, comforting and taking care of her made her feel a little better. She half watched the laptop screen while she rested in her girlfriend’s arms. Sugilite kissed the side of her head softly, “I love you.” Jasper nestled a little closer in reply.


End file.
